


Little Things

by imeanho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeanho/pseuds/imeanho
Summary: Because it's the little things that make him perfect to your eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Kim Minji" is an original female character.
> 
> I may or may not have inserted Mystic Messenger references. ;)

> _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_
> 
> _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

It's already October, which means Christmas is only two months away and the cold breeze is starting to get...well, colder. 

Except Minji doesn't really feel cold at all, because Hoseok has his hand tightly wrapped in hers as they walk on the side of the street.

She finds herself smiling, looking at how their fingers are intertwined naturally. It's like the spaces in between her fingers were made so his can fill them in. It's like they were just right for each other, like they were meant to be.

"Minji?" Hoseok stops for a second, facing her. "Is something wrong?" 

He follows the direction of her gaze and it lands on their hands, clasped together. He laughs. "Sorry, was I holding it too tight?"

"No," Minji shakes her head, laughing as well. She moves closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You were holding it just right. Don't let go now, or I'll feel cold."

"I won't," He grins and returns the favor, kissing her on the forehead.

 

> _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 

"Okay 1, 2, 3...smile!"

Minji presses the camera button. Hoseok has his arms around her as they take a photo together to capture the magnificent view of the city. 

"It came out well," Minji says, still smiling. "Minhyuk's Foodie app does wonders. Look, we're so cute!" She shows Hoseok the photo but she didn't expect him to give such a cold reaction.

"You don't like it?"

"My eyes look weird. It happens whenever I smile. Do you see these," Hoseok smiles widely out of force, and lightly points his index finger to the thin lines appearing near his eyes. "They're ugly."

"Wrong," Minji crosses her arms. "Close your eyes."

Hoseok doesn't know what she's trying to do but he obeys her request anyway. Minji leans in, planting soft kisses on his eyelids and the small areas beside them.

"What was that for?" Hoseok opens his eyes, surprised at Minji's bold actions.

"They're not ugly, just so you know. I love them, the crinkles that appear by your eyes when you smile," Minji tells him, cupping his face. "And I love you."

Hoseok smiles because he can't help it. Suddenly, those eye crinkles didn't matter to him anymore. "I love you too."

 

> _You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
> 
> _And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_
> 
> _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_
> 
> _Though it makes no sense to me_

_(In this case, coffee.)_  

Hoseok stirs a little in his sleep. "Minji?"

"I thought you were already asleep," Minji answers, without really looking at the figure to her right.

It's late but she still has to finish her presentation deck for their company's business review. Hoseok, on the other hand, was tired from practice and was so ready to head to bed, but not until having his coffee fix.

"Do you love this Luciel guy more than you love me?" Hoseok mumbles.

That's when Minji looks up from her laptop, about to ask "Are you serious right now?" to her boyfriend, but ends up giggling when she realizes he's sleep talking. 

"Babe, he's a 2D character. I can't believe you're asking such a question," Minji tells him, chuckling.

"But you said you played his route last because he's special..." Hoseok whines.

"That's true," Minji says. "But you're more special. You're so cute, do you know that?"

"Cuter than Luciel?" Hoseok asks.

Minji finds their whole conversation funny, but still adorable. Whether or not she'll tease Hoseok about it when he's completely awake is still to be decided.

"Cuter than anyone else," Minji assures him. 

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go back to sleep, you weirdo."

 

> _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 

"Remember the song I made when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Hoseok asks, arranging files on his laptop as Minji sits beside him.

"The song you asked Kihyun to sing, which made me think he was the one asking me out," Minji laughs. "How can I forget?"

"Do you want to hear the original version? It's not as good as Kihyun's, though," Hoseok looks at Minji, and with that one look, she can already see the worry in his eyes.

"The original meaning...your version, right?" Minji holds his hand. "Of course I want to hear it."

Minji knows Hoseok has never been confident about his singing. She also knows he hates the way he sounds on a recorded track. She can see his fingers tremble a bit as he moves them over the track pad.

Hoseok opens the audio file and Minji closes her eyes to immerse herself into the song. He lets it play for a whole minute and presses 'stop', to which Minji reacts violently.

"I want to hear the whole thing," Minji tells him. Reluctantly, he presses the play button again and waits until the whole song is done.

Minji opens her eyes. "Hmm."

"I know. Kihyun sang it better," Hoseok awkwardly laughs. "I sound terrible on recording and I can't hit all the notes."

"I like your version better," Minji tells him, smiling. "Kihyun may be a better singer but I didn't feel a thing when he sang it for me a year ago. Hearing the original version now--your version--makes me feel like I'm back at that exact day when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I felt that you were really singing it for me."

"Minji..."

"And you don't sound terrible. Did I ever tell you that your voice is my favorite melody?" Minji quips.

"That's too much," Hoseok chuckles, closing the gap between them and kissing her temple.

 

> _You're perfect to me_

"Hoseok, do you want to know a secret?"

"Don't I already know everything?"

"I don't think I told you this one yet."

"Okay, Minji. What is it?"

"You're perfect to me."

 

> _I'm in love with you_
> 
> _And all these little things_

Hoseok finds a grocery list on their bedside table as he wakes up one Saturday morning without Minji by his side. Right, she's away for a company business review and will be back in two days. 

 

_Babe, I need you to get these while I'm gone:_

_1\. Two_   _cartons of non-fat milk_

_2\. Bread_

_3\. Skippy's Crunchy peanut butter_

_4\. Tipco's broccoli juice_

_5\. Cereals (your pick this time)_

 

Hoseok laughs, disbelieving that his girlfriend actually thought it's a good idea to leave him in charge of groceries. The list is short but he'll probably forget everything. He'll probably lose the list, too.

He places the list back on the bedside table and it's only then that he notices the other piece of paper.

 

_12:23AM_

_I'm procrastinating._

_12:45AM_

_I secretly listened to the demo you were making yesterday. Your singing has improved so much, has anyone else told you that?_

_1:36AM_

_I'm sleepy. But I need to finish my deck. And you're sleep talking again, you weirdo._

_1:40AM_

_You need to stop drinking coffee before you sleep. You talk too much._

_1:42AM_

_No, babe. You are not Zen._

_4:10AM_

_Yay, finally done with my deck. And I don't know why I'm writing this thing._

_4:20AM_

_I don't say it a lot, but I love you._

_4:28AM_

_When I'm not with you, don't ever think you're ugly. Don't ever think you're lacking. Don't ever think you're not special. Don't ever think you haven't done anything right._

_4:30AM_

_I'll be working but I can spare some time to remind you of all the little things that make you so perfect in my eyes, if that's the only way you'll believe them yourself._

_4:32AM_

_I love you, weirdo._

_4:34AM_

_I'm also in love with you. Ugh, this is me being sappy because I'll be gone for two days._

_6:16AM_

_I'll leave for work now._ _Don't miss me too much while I'm gone xx_

 

_P.S. Don't mind the grocery list. Let's just do it together when I get back so nothing gets left out._

 

It's quarter past nine in the morning and Hoseok can't believe he's crying in bed. Minji's not with him at the moment but she still manages to make him feel her love even while she's away.

He reaches for his phone and presses number one on speed dial.

_"Babe?"_

"I read your note. I love you, Kim Minji. And I promise I'm going to marry you someday."

_"Are you still half-asleep?"_

"Wide awake and fully-functioning, babe. Get back here right after work or I might go crazy and maybe go there myself and kiss you senseless right in front of your workmates."

_"But you're already crazy, Shin Hoseok. I'll see you in two days. Oh, and I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little too emotional after watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhshhbMbLBU).


End file.
